Story of Our Lives
by xXLightning-RushXx
Summary: Applejack POV mostly. Story of how AJ and RD become a couple, eventually have a family and such. Rated M for specific reasons in later chapters. My first fanfic so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

~Story of My Life~ By: Chris Farth

Chapter 1: Why do I feel this way for you?

So This is my first fanfic ever, its basically a Rainbow Dash and applejack story, possible sexual content in later chapters, idk tho. Well let's see how this goes. lemme know if you like it at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

xXx Applejack POV xXx

It was a brand new day in Ponyville, and Applejack walked with Twilight Sparkle and Spike to Sugarcube Corner to meet up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Applejack was having mixed feelings about the meet-up for two main reasons. She was excited because she always liked seeing her friends, but at the same time she was nervous because for a long time now she had been harboring feelings for Rainbow Dash. She had wanted to be honest and just come out and tell her, it was in her nature to be honest after all, but whenever she got the chance she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Are you alright Applejack? It looks like something is bothering you," asked Spike with a slight, worried frown.

"Y-Yeah, Ah'm alright, I guess Ah'm just thinkin' about stuff too hard." Applejack replied with a small smile.

"Well, just know that you can always talk to someone if something is ever bothering you." Twilight said smiling.

When they finally arrived, Spike hopped off of Twilight's back and opened the door for the two mares. Applejack's heart started pounding twice as fast as soon as her eyes found the blue mare talking to Pinkie Pie behind the counter. She gazed along her body, from her beautiful face and rainbow-colored mane that helped anyone recognize her, to her cutie mark, a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt shooting out of it, and her nice, smooth, flanks… wait, what!? Applejack lowered her eyes and a light blush coated her cheeks.

"You ok Applejack?" Spike asked, an eyebrow raised, "You're blushing you know."

"Y-yeah, Ah know Spike, Ah'll be fine, don't you fret none."

The event passed as many others had, the four girls talked and laughed the whole time, Spike helping Pinkie with the shop, only small moments of silence interrupting as they ate their treats. When they all finished the sun was starting to set, so they said their goodbyes. As Applejack started her trek back to Sweet Apple Acres, she stopped and turned around to where Rainbow Dash was. And as soon as she did, she saw her suddenly look away, her cheeks turning a soft pink. _"Was she just watching me? Maybe she… No… She couldn't…" _

"Hey RD, can I ask you something?" Applejack called out to her, slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah, Sure AJ, What's up?" Rainbow Dash replied, suddenly trying to become serious, although the blush on her cheeks was still easily visible.

"Ah've got somethin' to confess…" Applejack said softly, bowing her head a little.

"Wait… you don't.. Like me do you?"

Applejack looked up to see the hopeful eyes of her friend looking deeply into hers. They looked so, innocent, Applejack thought, that's not like her at all.

"Yeah, Ah do like ya RD."

"I like you too, Aj."

Applejacks eyes widened and her cheeks darkened to the color of Big Mac's coat. How can she be so up front with this? If she wasn't scared, why wouldn't she have said anything before? They sat there for a while before Applejack suggested that they take a walk to help decide where this put them. They walked late into the night talking, until they finally decided to become marefriends, but they wouldn't tell anyone just yet, not until they knew it was serious. They gave each other a quick hug before heading off their separate ways for the night.

Applejack just couldn't fall asleep. Images of Rainbow Dash kept appearing in her mind, keeping her mind off of sleep and on to... other things... She shook her said, "Now's not the time to be thinkin' about that stuff..." she whispered softly to herself, but her body kept arguing with her. The images started turning into RD showing off her flanks which kept getting juicier and juicier until she just couldn't take it. _"Oh alright... I guess just a little" _She thought as her hoof started slowly drifting down to the aching spot between her legsWell guys I hope you enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey guys! Lightning Rush here!

This is my first fanfic so please just give constructive feedback/reviews so…

Yeah let me know if there's anything you wanna see in later chapters, and please don't just say "it was good" or "it sucked" let me know why. Sorry the chapter was so short, but more to come and they'll be longer.


	2. Announcement sorry not a chapter

Hey everybody. Its lightning-rush here with an announcement. I have chapters 2-3 written and i'm working on 4 as we speak. But i'm very busy and have very little time on the comp. so it may be a while before they actually get posted. Im sorry, but i'll try to get them uploaded from my iphone maybe...


	3. Chapter 2: You call this a date?

~Hey Guys!~

xXLightning-RushXx Here, finally with Chapter 2!~

now some people may think that some of the stuff at the beginning of this chapter happened a bit fast as well, but trust me, it'll all play out eventually so please no reviews about how its happening too fast ok? I know that, I'm the one writing it after all, haha.

Anyways, Here we go!~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story of Our Lives: Chapter 2: You call this a date?...

XXXXXXXXXX

Applejack POV

I arrived home later than I expected, and thought I would just be able to sneak in without anypony noticing.  
"So, you finally decided to come back home, eh?" I heard a voice say from behind me.  
Oh buck, it was Granny Smith, the pony I wanted to talk to about this with the least.  
"Oh, heh heh, hey Granny. Ah didn't think ya'd be awake this late." I replied shakily, unsure of what to say to her. She softly shook her head and sighed, then looked up at me.  
"I don't expect an introduction for a while, but ah made you two a lunch. Ah'm proud of ya, AJ, yer finally getting' into yer love-life." She said as she walked to her chair, and I looked over to the counter to see a basket that I assumed had the lunch in it.  
"Well, Granny, Ah have somethin' ta confess…" I said as I lowered my head. I then proceeded to tell her everything, about how it wasn't a stallion that I was seeing, it was really RD. She sat down and sighed, "now, you know how I'm against the idea of two mares or stallions in a relationship, but I'll let this slide, ta show ya how it doesn't work. Also, I kinda have ta let ya do this, AJ, because you're mah family." My eyes widened a little. Had Granny Smith, the pony most against this sort of thing, just said she was ok with it? I thought about the possibilities for a minute or so, then looked up to thank her and go to bed. I smiled softly as I saw her already asleep, laying back in her chair. I chuckled softly and went up to my room, where I crawled in bed and fell asleep after a little while.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash POV

_Oh my God, Applejack likes me back! _I thought as I sped back to my house. I mean, I did get a few of the hints, especially that one time where I caught her staring at me from behind, drooling a little. I chuckled a little as I saw my house come into view in the ever-closing darkness. As I walked inside, I wondered if AJ would be alright with me telling Fluttershy. I mean, I didn't really wanna tell Twilight, Spike, Rarity, or Pinkie Pie, But Flutters and I talked a lot, and I thought that maybe she would be able to tell me what she thought about it, and whether or not it was a good idea.

I decided that if I had the chance I would talk to her, I would, but only if I saw her before I saw AJ tomorrow. I decided it was late enough and went and hit the hay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Applejack POV

I woke up the next morning, my hoof still still sticky from... well... you get the idea. I got up and walked into the bathroom to clean up. If anyone found out what I did last night, I'd be so embarrassed. Just then, I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Hey, AJ, Ah was wonderin somethin'." I turned around to see Applebloom looking up at me with a curious expression.

"What's up little sis?" I asked, wondering what she could possibly be curious about this early in the morning.

"What was it that you were doin' last night? I woke up and heard you moanin' and talkin' about some weird stuff that you wanted to do with Rainbow Dash." She said, looking up at me with her big, innocent, yet quizzical eyes. My cheeks turned a dark red and I looked away, embarrassed.

"O-oh, Applebloom, that's... that's not really something that little fillies like yourself should know about right now. You'll learn it when you're older and when you need to, ok?" My cheeks darkened and they started to heat up as I quickly walked past her out of the bathroom, downstairs to the kitchen, where I grabbed the basket that held our lunch and walked out, making my way to Sugar Cube corner, where Rainbow Dash and I had planned to meet the day before. When I finally arrived there, I met Twilight instead, and she explained that RD was feelin' kinda sick. At least, that was what she told Fluttershy. So Twilight thought that since we were meeting up, she could use her walk-on-clouds spell to let me go into RD's house so I could visit her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rainbow Dash POV

I'm such a bad pony. I've lied not only to Flutters, but Twilight and AJ too. I mean, I probably could've just asked her to come over to my place, but I didn't want to seem like I wanted to rush into this. The truth is though... I just wanna fuck her so badly. Last night I even had a wet dream about us. I want her up here so I could finally pop that cherry. Like Seriously, that thing's like freshly store bought. I wouldn't even be surprised if she hadn't done anything to herself, let alone seen anyone else. Yes, I do look at my friends that way when they aren't looking. Being bi does things to you. Anyways, I eventually heard some voices, then a knock on my door. I rushed forward and grabbed AJ, pulling her inside, slamming the door, and then locking our lips in a deep, lust-filled kiss. Her eyes widened at first, but she didn't pull away. Eventually she even closed her eyes and kissed back the same way. I broke the kiss and pulled her to the couch, throwing her on her back and climbing on top of her. _God _I thought, grinning down at her _Get ready for the time of your life girl._


End file.
